


If We Have Each Other

by agaylilguitar



Series: Hatchetfield series (ASOUE) [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fuck Karen, I dont know what to really tag this, Klaus is a dad now, M/M, No one is high?, We hate Karen here, i guess, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaylilguitar/pseuds/agaylilguitar
Summary: Klaus Baudelaire invites his boyfriend over to finally meet his daughter.
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Series: Hatchetfield series (ASOUE) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for Not Your Seed

If We Have Each Other

**TGWDLM Oneshot**

Klaus Baudelaire had been spending time with his daughter. It was  _ his _ week to have her. Klaus knew Karen, his ex-wife, would never let him have Beatrice Baudelaire ll for more than a week. She was strict when it came to their daughter. Specifically, she was strict about when Klaus could see her. He could only see her on their week a month, his or her birthday, and some holidays. Those had been the only times. Klaus cherished those times. He loved his daughter.

Klaus had never seen himself getting with someone after Karen. Everyone he had ever been with had left him. It would all seem good, but then they would leave. Karen leaving was much worse than everyone else leaving. She had taken his daughter. Klaus had gone asleep with Karen and his daughter in the house and he had woken up to an empty house. He was alone. Klaus had sworn off of relationships after that.

But then he met Duncan Quagmire.

It had been at a work party. Klaus hadn’t wanted to go but Quigley told him it would be fun. That he should spend one of his nights without Beatrice with other people. Klaus had been happy he listened to Quigley and went. He had met Duncan Quagmire at that work party.

Duncan had come with Quigley. Klaus had spent most of his time with Duncan. Duncan hadn’t minded Klaus talking about missing his daughter, or the latest book he read, or how Mr.Poe had been an awful boss. Klaus hadn’t minded when Duncan would talk about Moxie Mallahan, or the newspaper firm he worked at, or how Mr.Poe's wife had been a shitty boss. They had gotten along well and had exchanged phone numbers.

Klaus had now been dating Duncan Quagmire. He had been the best person he had been with. Klaus loved Duncan and Duncan loved him. It was going perfectly.

They had been together a few months before Klaus had brought up the possibility of Duncan meeting Beatrice. He hadn’t wanted to force Duncan into meeting his daughter and he hadn’t wanted to have Beatrice make a random person he was dating. Klaus didn’t know how she’d react.

Klaus didn’t know how Beatrice would react to Klaus dating someone new. He didn’t know how she’d react to that someone being a boy and not a girl. He didn’t know if Beatrice would feel considering Klaus hadn’t been with anyone since Karen.

He knew how Duncan would be good meeting Beatrice, but would Beatrice be good meeting him? Klaus didn't know. That had been why it scared him when Duncan was coming over during the time when Klaus had had Beatrice.

Klaus and Beatrice had been watching Peter Pan when someone knocked on the door. When Duncan knocked on the door. Klaus had told Beatrice he would answer, but she had raced him to the door and won. She was faster than him, Klaus wasn’t surprised.

Beatrice smiled when she opened the door, Duncan smiled back. Beatrice had asked Duncan “How do you do?”

He responded with “Good” and asked if he could come in. Beatrice looked to Klaus, who nodded, before letting him in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus had brought Beatrice and Duncan to the living room and sat Beatrice down.

“What’s going on? We don’t do this when Auntie Sunny comes over,” Beatrice said, she had been fiddling with her stuffed lion.

“Well, Bea, I wanted to tell you something,” Klaus had said. His face was pale, Beatrice had thought he was sick. 

Klaus had looked nervous. Duncan could tell he was nervous. He had rested the bag he had brought down and held Klaus’ hand. Klaus had seemed to calm down a bit, not much. Duncan knew Klaus had not told Beatrice anything about their relationship. Klaus had only seen her five times since they had started dating.

“Am I in trouble?” Beatrice asked. She had begun to fiddle with a stuffed lion more.

“No, not at all,” Klaus smiled at Beatrice and assured her that she was not in trouble. She hadn’t done anything bad. Klaus could never see her doing anything bad.

“Okay!” Beatrice said happily. She looked towards Duncan and raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?” She asked.

“This is Duncan,” Klaus said. Duncan waved at Beatrice and she waved back. “I’m dating Duncan?”

“Really?” Beatrice asked. She had sat up straighter and stopped fiddling with her stuffed lion.

“Really,” Klaus said, he nodded his head and looked towards Duncan. Klaus was proud he had finally told Beatrice.

“Duncan,” Beatrice looked towards Duncan as she spoke, “Do you wanna watch Peter Pan and eat ice cream?”

“I’d love to,” Duncan said. Beatrice clapped her hands and jumped off the couch. She had gone over to Duncan and hugged him. Duncan hadn’t expected it, but he hugged her back.

Klaus was smiling. Beatrice hadn’t hated Duncan. She hadn’t hated that Klaus was dating a boy. She hadn’t hated Klaus. She reacted perfectly. Klaus was happy.

Klaus had left Beatrice and Duncan, so they could have a chance to talk, and went to the kitchen to grab Duncan a bowl of ice cream. 

“Do you like Disney?” Beatrice asked Duncan. She had hoped he liked Disney.

“I do like Disney,” Duncan replied.

“You’re cooler than my mom. She hates Disney!” Beatrice said. Duncan had already been added to her favourite person list. Her dad had liked him and he liked disney. “What’s your favourite movie? Mine’s is Peter Pan or Lion King,”

“Those are both great movies,” Duncan said to Beatrice. “Peter Pan is my favourite too,”

“I like you,” Beatrice smiled as she talked.

“Thank you,” Duncan said. Klaus had returned to the living room with a bowl of ice cream after Duncan finished talking.

The three proceeded to watch Peter Pan together. Duncan, Klaus, and Beatrice had all loved the movie and knew practically every line. It was great.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Duncan left, Klaus had helped Beatrice start getting ready for bed. He had helped her bring all of her stuffed animals in the bed, he had helped her pick out pyjamas, and he had helped her braid her hair. Beatrice had talked about Duncan a majority of the time, she thought he was cool. Klaus thought Duncan was cool too.

Klaus had started to tuck Beatrice into bed when she told him she wanted to ask a question.

“What’s the question Beabee,” Klaus sat on her bed and looked at his daughter. He had hoped her question would be simple. But he knew his daughter, she rarely asked extremely simple questions.

“Can Duncan come over tomorrow?” Beatrice asked. She had sounded tired as she spoke.

“Yeah, of course, he can,” Klaus smiled as he talked, “He could come for dinner and watch Disney with us,”

“Can he sing the songs with us?” Beatrice asked. Her tone was still full of tiredness, but a smile had spread across her face.

“He can sing all the songs with us,” Klaus nodded his head as he talked. He kissed Beatrice on the forehead and began to walk out of her room.

“Dad?” Beatrice asked when Klaus got to the doorway.

“Yes, sweetie?” Klaus stopped walking and turned to look back at Beatrice.

“Is Duncan like my other dad?” Beatrice asked a question which Klaus didn’t know how to answer. He had thought about it for a moment before asking Beatrice a question.

“Do you want him to be like another dad?” Klaus asked her.

“Yeah. He likes Peter Pan,” Beatrice said. Klaus hadn’t been able to see her face, but he had been sure she was smiling.

“Then he can be like another dad if he wants to be,” Klaus said.

“Do I have to call him dad?” Beatrice had been asking more questions.

“Only if you want to,” Klaus told Beatrice. She only had to call Duncan dad if she wanted to and if Duncan was okay with it.

“I wanna call him papa,” Beatrice said.

“Then you can ask him tomorrow if you can call him papa,” Klaus said, “Goodnight Beabee,”

“Goodnight dad!” Beatrice said as Klaus shut the door.


End file.
